This invention relates to the adjustment and fastening of mounting cells of imaging optical components in a high quality objective.
For a high quality objective generally each imaging optical component is arranged in a separate metal casing. The respective imaging optical component is fit in the casing and is fastened by means of a locking ring, an adhesive connection or a spine within the mounting cell. The casings with the individual optical components match the objective cylinder and the axes of the optical components and the axis of the objective cylinder must be identical. It is not possible to avoid a tolerance play between the objective cylinder and an individual component due to circular errors and the gap play needed for the mounting process. Present mounting procedures allow even with great effort a minimum tolerance play of about 8 to 10 micrometers. This results in a de-centering of the optical axes of the individual optical components relative to each other of about 4 to 5 micrometers, and a de-centering of the optical axes of the individual optical components relative to the axis of the objective cylinder. That influences the optical performance of the high quality objective in a negative sense.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved centering of the optical axes of the individual imaging components relative to each other and of the optical axes of the imaging optical components relative to the axis of the objective cylinder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide high quality objectives according to the principle of the mounting cells, using the advantage of the simple assembly of the mounting cells but eschewing appreciably the disadvantages of this method. In particular, a major object of the invention is to make the optical axes of the individual optical components coincident with the axis of the objective cylinder.